Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime
Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime (レッツ・ラ・クッキン☆ショータイム?) is the first ending theme for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. The song will make its debut in episode 1 on February 5th, 2017. Info *Singer:Kanako Miyamoto *Writer:Nostalgic Orchestra *Composer:Nostalgic Orchestra *Arranger:Nostalgic Orchestra *Time:1:30 (TV Size), 4:22 (Full Version) Lyric Japanese プリプリプリプリキュア クッキンクッキン　始めまショータイム！ プリプリプリプリキュア ダンシンダンシン　踊らにゃソン （SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪） フワフワたっぷり　八分立てまで　Shake it！ （ぴょんぴょん）ツンと（立つまで） サクサクさっくり　混ぜあわせたら　オープン （オープン）期待してね（お気持ちあれ☆） とにかく体力　アイデア・オン・プレード 笑顔見たくて　スイー・ツー・ワン！ （うっかりして！）焼き過ぎこんがり　でもちゃっかり （受け取って♡）愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム　生チョコ　生たまご　慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら　ごきげんよう 来週また会いましょう（バイバイ） 「大好き」が　集まれば　苦手でも　頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ　一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと　チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード！ Romaji PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Kukkin kukkin hajimema shōtaimu!' PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Danshin danshin odoranya son'' (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪)'' Fuwafuwa tappuri hachibudate made Shake it! (Pyonpyon) tsunto (Tatsu made) ''Sakusaku sakkuri maze awasetara ōpun '' ''(Ōpun) kitai shite ne (Okimochi are☆)' Tonikaku tairyoku aidea・on・purēdo Egao mitakute suī・tsū・wan! (Ukkari shite!) Yakisugi kongari demo chakkari (Uketotte♡) aijō areba OK?' Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō Raishū mata aimashō (Baibai) "Daisuki" ga atsumareba nigate demo ganbareru kara' Shippai de suteppu appu issho nara happī' PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Chotto chotto choko tto chōdai! PuriPuriPuriPurikyua ''KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo!' English Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Cookin' cookin' it's time for a showtime! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Dancin' dancin' dancing to the song (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) When the cake reaches the peak of being soft and fluffy, Shake it! (Hop hop) pointy (Until it stands) Skillfully mix it all up gently then put it in the oven (Open) Then sit tight and wait (It'll be amazing☆) Anyway strength is my idea・on・parade I want to see that smile, three・two・one!(Without a thought!) I overcooked it again but I'll still be cheeky (Please accept it♡) When there's some love it is OK? The fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs - we're gonna whisk them together without any panic If you enjoyed cooking today, have a good day Let's all meet each other again next week (Bye bye) Because we collect all these "I love you"s, we know we are working hard instead of failing If we fall, step up and we will be happy Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure In a little bit, we'll eat great chocolate! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode! Full Version Japanese プリプリプリプリキュア クッキンクッキン　始めまショータイム！ プリプリプリプリキュア ダンシンダンシン　踊らにゃソン （SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪） フワフワたっぷり　八分立てまで　Shake it！ （ぴょんぴょん）ツンと（立つまで） サクサクさっくり　混ぜあわせたら　オープン （オープン）期待してね（お気持ちあれ☆） とにかく体力　アイデア・オン・プレード 笑顔見たくて　スイー・ツー・ワン！ （うっかりして！）焼き過ぎこんがり　でもちゃっかり （受け取って♡）愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム　生チョコ　生たまご　慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら　ごきげんよう 来週また会いましょう（バイバイ） 「大好き」が　集まれば　苦手でも　頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ　一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア スウィンキングスウィンキング 歌わにゃソン！ （SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪） 開けたらびっくり サプライズをデコレーション （ワオワオ☆）　やったー！（成功だね❤） ボケたらツッコミ　チームワークで　ゴーイング （強引！）フォローしてね（人任せ！？） 基本が大切　チャレンジ・イン・ザ・ボウル 味の決め手は ラブ＆スイーツ！ （パンナコッタ！）これってババロア？　まさかプリン！？ （なんてこった！）勉強から始めよう 酸いも甘いも デカ盛りの　全部のせで行きましょう 好きも嫌いも 感謝して　残さずいただきましょう（サンキュ！） 「大好き」が同じなら　デリシャスに　もっと会えるから 夢をサイズアップ おかわり一丁 レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！FU！ シャーベット　（シャーベット） 喋ってばっかいないで キッチン　（キッチン）掃除はきちんと パフェ（パフェ）パーフェクトめざせ クッキー　（クッキー）ウキウキな気持ち さぁどうぞ召し上がれ❤ （好きだって❤）言われてどっきり ついにっこり （いつだって！）相性はぴったり ほらばっちり （うっかりして！）焼き過ぎこんがり　でもちゃっかり （受け取って❤）愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム　生チョコ　生たまご　慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら　ごきげんよう　来週また会いましょう（バイバイ） 「大好き」が　集まれば　苦手でも　頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ　一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと　チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード！ Romaji ''PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Kukkin kukkin hajimema shōtaimu!' PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Danshin danshin odoranya son'' (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪)'' Fuwafuwa tappuri hachibudate made Shake it! (Pyonpyon) tsunto (Tatsu made) Sakusaku sakkuri maze awasetara ōpun '' ''(Ōpun) kitai shite ne (Okimochi are☆)' Tonikaku tairyoku aidea・on・purēdo Egao mitakute suī・tsū・wan! (Ukkari shite!) Yakisugi kongari demo chakkari ''(Uketotte♡) aijō areba OK?' ''Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō Raishū mata aimashō (Baibai) "Daisuki" ga atsumareba nigate demo ganbareru kara'' ''Shippai de suteppu appu issho nara happī' PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Chotto chotto choko tto chōdai! PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Shingin shingin utawanya son! (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) Aketara bikkuri sapuraizu wo dekorēshon (Wao wao☆) yattā! (Seikō dane❤) Boketara tsukkomi chīmuwāku de gōingu (Gōin!) Forō shite ne (Hitomakase!?) Kihon ga taisetsu charenji・in・za・bōru Aji no kimete wa rabu & suītsu! (Pan'nakotta!) Kore tte babaroa? Masaka purin!? (Nantekotta!) Benkyō kara hajimeyou Sui mo amai mo deka mori no zenbu nose de ikimashou Suki mo kirai mo kansha shite nokosazu itadakimashou (Sankyu!) "Daisuki" ga onaji nara derishasu ni motto aeru kara Yume wo saizu appu okawari icchō Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! FU! Shābetto (Shābetto) shabette bakkai nai de Kitchin (Kitchin) sōji wa kichinto Pafe'' (Pafe) pāfekuto mezase Kukkī (Kukkī) ukiukina kimochi ''Sā dōzo meshiagare❤' (Suki datte❤) Iwarete dokkiri tsui nikkori (Itsu datte!) Aishō wa pittari hora batchiri(Ukkari shite!) Yakisugi kongari demo chakkari (Uketotte❤) aijō areba OK? Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō raishū mata aimashō (Baibai) "Daisuki" ga atsumareba nigate demo ganbareru kara Shippai de suteppu appu issho nara happī PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Chotto chotto choko tto chōdai! PuriPuriPuriPurikyua KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo!'' English Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Cookin' cookin' it's time for a showtime! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Dancin' dancin' dancing to the song (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) When the cake reaches the peak of being soft and fluffy, Shake it! (Hop hop) pointy (Until it stands) Skillfully mix it all up gently then put it in the oven (Open) Then sit tight and wait (It'll be amazing☆) Anyway strength is my idea・on・parade I want to see that smile, three・two・one!(Without a thought!) I overcooked it again but I'll still be cheeky (Please accept it♡) When there's some love it is OK? The fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs - we're gonna whisk them together without any panic If you enjoyed cooking today, have a good day Let's all meet each other again next week (Bye bye) Because we collect all these "I love you"s, we know we are working hard instead of failing If we fall, step up and we will be happy Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure In a little bit, we'll eat great chocolate! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Singin' singin' singing with the song (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) You are rather shocked to see the bright surprising decorations (Wow wow☆) Hooray! (What a success❤) Be the child and dig right in for some team work before going (Pushy!) Follow only me (I leave it to them!?) Learn the basics first then challenge what's・in・the・bowl Decide if the taste is lovely & sweet! (Panna cotta!) Is this bavarois cake? Hang on, it's pudding!? (What in the world!) Guess I gotta start studying now Let's get through all of the foods that are sour, sweet or rather lumpy together right now, 'kay Even though we may like or dislike certain things, we still must say thanks for it anyway (Thank you!) If our "I love you"s are almost the same, they'll be delicious, so when we meet up some more Our dreams will size up when we ask for seconds Let's・La・Mix it all up! FU! Sherbet (Sherbet) Let's not talk about it now Kitchen (Kitchen) We gotta clean it properly Parfait (Parfait) Let's aim to become perfect Cookies (Cookies) Make us really excited Here you go, bon appetite❤ (As I love it❤) It's clear you're shocked as you smile when you say that (I will always!) Feel like I was meant to be right here with you (Without a thought!) I overcooked it again but I'll still be cheeky (Please accept it♡) When there's some love, it is OK? The fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs - we're gonna whisk them together without any panic If you enjoyed cooking today, have a good one - let's all meet each other again next week (Bye bye) Because we collect all these "I love you"s, we know we are working hard instead of failing If we fall, step up and we will be happy Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure In a little bit, we'll eat great chocolate! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode! Characters Appearance *Cure Whip *Cure Custard *Cure Gelato *Cure Macaron *Cure Chocolat *Pekorin Trivia *This is the first song in the Pretty Cure franchise to be sung by Kanako Miyamoto since Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Like most of the endings before it, this one shows the main mascot however, unlike the previous mascots, Pekorin isn't dancing, but instead baking. *The word "gokigen'yō" in the lyrics of the song might be a reference to ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure as that phrase was used often. *This is the first Pretty Cure song to have five different versions sung by each of the main Cure's voice actors. *The versions by the Cures' voice actors have the key of the song lowered. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Ending Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Song Category:Ending Category:Music Category:Track Category:Song